


Red

by MunofSilver



Series: Single father Nathaniel Kurtzberg [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: OC is is daughter, Single Farther Nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Today is Red. I wasn't sure what to do and that's why this one too so long.





	Red

“When you hear Nathaniel Kurtzberg what's the first thing that comes to mind?” Nathaniel ask. He's talking on a phone while Jessica is taking her nap. “Art, drawing, tomato, red.” Marinette answers. “What about Jessica Kurtzberg?” Nathaniel is cleaning some paintbrushes. “Cute, sweet, innocent, red.” Marinette is sewing some new clothes for her upcoming fashion show. “Red for both?” Nathaniel sounds confused. Marinette laughs, “You both have the same shade of red hair.” Nathaniel takes a hold of some of his long hair and held it out in front of him. His hair goes down a little past his shoulders. Right now it's tied back in a ponytail. Only his bangs are loose, for now. 

He looks at the picture of himself and Jessica on his drawing desk. She has red hair like her father, but she does have her mother's green eyes. “I see your point. So red for both,” Nathaniel chuckles. “Is there a reason you're asking me all this?” Marinette is wondering why called her just to ask those two questions. Nathaniel leans back in his chair looking at the canvas in front of him. His paints and brushes are all laid out next to it. “Just wondering that's all. Even though my favorite color is blue people always think red with me,” Nathaniel taps the canvas with a plan paintbrush with no paint on. “What is Jessica's favorite color?” Marinette is almost done with her first outfit. “Red.” They both laugh. 

“That would be why she likes to color and draw with red the most,” Marinette sounds amused. “Don't worry she doesn't like Ladybug cause she wearing run,” Nathaniel laughs. He heard Marinette laugh on the other line. “Speaking of Ladybug how does Jessica like the Ladybug doll I made her?” Marinette knows the answer she still wants to hear it. “She loves it. Same with the Vulpes, Cat Noir, Queen Bee, and Carapace,” Nathaniel counts the dolls on his hands. “Witch one does she like the most?” Marinette is hoping she would like either Ladybug or Vulpes. “Her favorite is Carapace. She likes turtles.” Nathaniel shrugs. “Daddy.” Nathaniel hears his daughter calling him. “I got to go Jessica is up and wants me.” They said there goodbye and Nathaniel heads towards his child. 

Walking into her room, he notices that Jessica is not only up but out of bed. She's standing in the middle of the room, holding Mrs. Cuddles. Nathaniel kneels down and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Jessica, what are you doing out of bed?” “Can I have water?” She asked rubbing her eyes. Nathaniel smiles, “Sure you can. You didn't need to get out of bed to ask.” Nathaniel picks her up and carries her to the kitchen. After her small cup of water, Jessica hands it to Nathaniel so he can put it in the snick. “Back to nap?” Jessica asks. Nathaniel looks at his phone to check the time. “No need. You took a nice nap,” Nathaniel picks her up again. Jessica smiles, “No nap,” She cheers. 

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Nathaniel opens the door to see. “Mom, what are you doing here?” In the doorway is Nathaniel's mother. Her red hair up in a messy bun, she must have been working today. In her arms is a big box in red warping and bow. She has a huge lively smile. “Can I come in and see my granddaughter?” Nathaniel moves out of the way and she enters the room. “I just finished making this for my lovely little granddaughter.” She said holding up the box. “By the way, I ran into Marinette on the way here. She also wanted to give Jessica something. I have that with me also,” the grandmother almost sings. She's in a good mood. 

Nathaniel leads her to Jessica. She is laying on the floor coloring in her coloring book. “Jessica someone here to see you,” Nathaniel calls. Jessica stops coloring and stands up. When she turns around she happy to see her grandmother. “Granny!” she cheers and jumps happily. Then dashes over to her grandmother. Mrs. Kurtzberg is on her knee arm wide open. She hugs her granddaughter tightly. Before the hug, she passes the gift to her son to hold. 

After the hug, she takes the gift back. “This is for you sweetie,” she says handing Jessica the gift. The little girl takes the gift. “What do you say?” Nathaniel asks walking up next to his mother. “Thank you, granny.” Nathaniel smiles and nods. “Can I open?” Jessica asks. “Of course you can.” Mother and son say at the same time. Jessica opens the gift inside is a red dress with a turtle on each shoulder. With a green bow around her waist that ties in the back. “I made it just for you.” “Thank you, Granny.” “Want to try it on?” Mrs. Kurtzberg ask. Jessica nods repeatedly until her grandmother takes to her room. Nathaniel looks at the other box his mother was caring. “This must be Marinette's gift.” He picks it up to find out it's two small boxes one in blue and one in red. The one in blue had Nathaniel's name on it. 

“Why would she be giving me something?” He opens the gift. Inside was a red sketchbook with a posted note on the cover. 'I know you said your favorite color is blue. When it comes to Nathaniel Kurtzberg I still think of red.' Come to think of it Marinette did call Nathaniel, Red as a nickname when they were kids. I guess red is what everyone thinks when they think of Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if Jessica will have the same nickname as her father.


End file.
